One Truth
by XmmS
Summary: What if Shinji figured his father out, and discovered the meaning of his life. What is gone is gone, what is there save it and cherish it. ReiShinji
1. Figuring it all out

One Truth

I did not, am not, and will never own anything that is related to Evangelion.

Don't know what episode the story is starting on, but its the one where Shinji and Misato learn all the truths about NERV from Ritsuko. Hopefully I didn't get it wrong, but I think at this time Asuka was in coma already and Rei II was dead. If not, then lets just say the story changed.

An empty street, rain falling, brought the closing to another day. Why did it rain, it has never happened here before? The world is healing was the answer. What is rain? Water condensing and dropping through the atmosphere. What does it signify? Nothing. Emptiness means a lack of something. Is the street empty? There are buildings, trees. lamps, yet it is empty. The something is life. If there was life, but no street, would it be empty? No longer. What do you long for, life? Yes. Do the animals, the plants satisfy the longing? No. What life? The life of your kind. Why? Interaction. Then life is not what you want, it is interaction. What is interaction? Touching, seeing, smelling, hearing, and tasting. Why do you wish that? . . ! . . . without it, there is no reason for living. Will interaction with any of your kind fulfill you? No! Does it fulfill you now? . . . no . . Then why do you live? Because there is no reason to die, therefore I live.

At first white, it slowly became grey, drop by drop until it was all the same. Ikari stood stooped over the railing of the balcony, watching the water flow through the streets, down the walls and windows; flowing to the drains, disappearing. Why! WHY! would someone do all that his father did? What is the goal, the meaning. Does a lunatic need meaning or a goal? No. Was his father a lunatic? Maybe. The answer was the same as the one Shinji came up with hours before. But, it did not make sense to him, there must be something deeper. The purpose to his life? Interaction with those he wishes. The purpose to his father's life? . . . He continued to watch the water flow through the city down the drains, to . . . the ocean. The creation of Rei, the Evas, the abandoning of his son, the head of NERV, and the crucified angel lead to, to . . . WHAT! Angry, befuddled, and, and crying. He watched the tears drip onto the dry railings, drop by drop, the white turned to grey.

Angry and befuddled by his father. Crying for self pity and he thought as two names flashed through his mind; Asuka and Rei. One in coma, the other lost in a way impossible to be described. It finally clicked, the puzzle fit together, everything perfectly melded. Would you do anything to gain the love of someone you love? Yes, Shinji thought. Everything for Yui's love, including the loss of his son, the destruction of the world and anything else.

Bedraggled and tired, Misato made her way home. Still haunted by Kaji's death and paperwork, she thought of the solution. BEER! The door slid open to reveal a Shinji with his arms crossed, staring into the rain. Expecting a gloomy face as Shinji turned around, she was shocked, stumped. There was Shinji smiling at her, with a slight hint of mania. As he turned back toward the balcony, Misato thought 'shit he snapped' her fears turned for the worse, when Shinji stretched his arms onto the railing, leaning over 'FUCK hes gonna jump!' Misato sprung into action lunging for the wiry boy outside. Before she reached him, he started chuckling, then laughing out loud into the rain and the empty city.

Review if you wish. I know my grammar sucks, so that ones taken already! Got it!


	2. What to do?

Don't own anything related to evangelion, period.

As the laughter died off, Shinji turned his face toward Misato.

"Ano Misato-san, is there something wrong?"

Sputtering, Misato grabbed Shinji's shoulders and yelled "Never ever scare me like that again, and just why are you laughing at a time like this!"

A small smile formed on Shinji's lips; "Because I think I have . . . found the truth"

Misato's expression, &)$! "Come again Shinji-kun"

Shaking from the cold, Shinji stuttured, "In inside, We'll talk about it inside, would you like some tea Misato-san?"

"Fine fine, but bring me a beer to, and you better explain yourself"

Sighing "I will I will" A few minutes later, the two roommates sat across from each other. Shinji took a long sip from his cup and looked up and across at Misato. She quirked a brow that said start explaining now!

Almost whispering, Shinji started speaking. "Why do you live Misato-san?"

Taken back, she thought for a moment. "And this has to do with the explanation?"

"Gomen, but hai"

"Nothing to be sorry about Shinji, just startled a bit, well lets see, you once asked me why I joined NERV, I said that I wished to avenge my father by killing angels, but thinking about the time I lost . . . softly after second impact, I came to realize that life is worth living no matter what happens, because you only have one life"

Softly, "I think I have found why my father lives, he lives for something that is lost and cannot be returned, he lives solely for my mother, and crying again she is dead"

Misato reached over to Shinji holding and comforting him. "We'll talk about it in the morning, go to sleep for now"

"Hai" She stood him up and walked him to his door releasing him gently. He stood there for a moment and slowly sat on his bed and lay down.

"Do you want me to shut the door Shinji?" Barely above a whisper "no, keep it open for tonight, goodnight Misato-san" He turned around and faced the wall.

sighing Misato made her way back to the table and sat down heavily. Sobbing she thought of what Shinji said, what she said, her past, and . . . Kaji, she broke down sobbing heavily. An hour later, after Misato had stopped crying and had fallen asleep, Shinji made his way to the kitchen. He stopped looked at Misato, then went back to his room. Moments later, he came out covering a blanket over Misato. He looked towards the balcony, the rain had stopped, and the gentle blue glow of the early morning made its way into the room. Opening the fridge quietly, Shinji made Penpen an early breakfast, then stopped. Thinking sadly, 'hes gone'. Putting the food away, Shinji tore a piece off a note pad and left a note to Misato, leaving it under her half-full beer. Making his way to the door, he turned back memorizing what he saw, then shut the door.

Review please.


	3. Rei's question

Thanks for all the reviews!

Sorry for the short chapters, but umm, I dont know, they are just short, they will get longer as the story progesses though. Promise.

Still dont own anything . . .

The scent of rain permeated Shinji's senses as he trudged alone the wet sidewalk. He thought of his decision and possibly turning back. But he decided that he would not run away like last time, he was committed. Even early in the morning, the construction could be heard from the district he was heading to.

Rei never understood why she woke up, she just simply did at the same ungodly hour everyday. It was 4:30 in the morning. As if she had lain down for a moment, she sat up and slipped out of the covers. Standing up, she stood looking at the glass pitcher on the cold metallic tray. Staring at it, lost in the myriad of shadows flitting through the glass, she could barely discern herself amongst it all. She was different, she knew, others knew. Why was she different? Others speculated, she knew. What was her purpose? She did not know. A tentative knock and slight shuffling of feet broke her morning reverie. Rei thought 'Early testing with Ritsuko.' Knowing that Ritsuko would wait outside, Rei methodically dressed herself and walked towards the door.

'Shit, must've been too early, but I do not know when else to talk to her without anyone knowing' With a huff, he leaned against the wall with his hands in his pocket, deciding to wait until Rei came out to go to school. The crisp morning took his breadth along the air. Beginning to doze off, he barely registered the small click on his right. Blinking his eyes, Shinji caught site of an "almost" puzzled Rei. She stepped outside shutting the door, moving her head, as if she were looking for someone. When she caught site of Shinji, she nodded towards him, "Pilot Ikari."

Shinji looked at Rei, mesmerized by the shadows created in the contours of her face. The back light accentuated her pale figure even better creating a stark contrast. Unbeknownst to Rei, Shinji was wondering a variation of her own question, how can you live? How can you continue to live with the knowledge of what you inevitable fate will be? The crisp "Pilot Ikari" cut throught the stillness in the air.

Barely whispering, "how can you . . ." Shinji finally spoke up. "May I speak with you, Ayanami?"

"What do you wish to speak of?"

Looking at his shoes, Shinji said "I do not really know you that well, but . . . its a really . . . personal question. May I ask you?" Hurriedly adding "its ok if you dont want to."

"Hai, you may"

Like the wind, "Tousan, why did he (chocking on the word) make you"

Raising his head he looked through his bangs at Rei. At first Shinji thought that Rei had not heard him, then her eyes widened just a little bit, she then turned her head to the right and a far-away look appeared on her face. Gently and softly, "I do not know"

Almost coldly, "Sorry for intruding, it was not right of me, please excuse me Ayanami-san" Unable to bear it the invisible pressure any longer, Shinji propped himself off the wall and walked down the empty corridor. Stopping at the end he turned to look at Rei, a sad solemn face he wore, contemplating how vulnerable and unsure she looked. He had broken through her mask twice. Both were related to her father. He turned back toward the stairs and slowly trudged down to the streets.

In her head 'how can I what Shinji . . .?' Mentally shaking herself, she looked at the sun outside, its almost 6:00, about time I go to school. Like a phantom, she passed through the decaying building down to the city.

Not much of a cliffhanger, but oh well.

Review if you wanna.

Oh if I got any mistakes, I'd be really thankful if you could point them out. Thanx beforehand.


End file.
